Twisted Ankle
by RandomChannyLoliverFan
Summary: Sonny twists her ankle, but who knew that could lead to her dirty little secret becoming revealed? Oneshot


**(GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING! The only reason I put this on here is it's already done. But I have a lot going on right now, sorry. I'll get things done soon, I hope. =) )**

**Sonny's POV**I was walking around _Condor Studios_, messing with my phone aimlessly when I felt myself collide with something.

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. My foot hurt _really _bad now, but it's probably nothing serious.

"Hey, watch it!" It yelled a minute- I looked up.

"Chad?" I grabbed onto my foot, like that would stop the pain, when it actually made it worse.

"Sonny." He raised his eyebrows, likely wondering what I was doing.

I stared up at him, not bothering to get up off the floor since I was in pain.

Just seeing Chad gave me this feeling…

Why do you like _him_, Sonny? Why?

Because I do.

That's not an answer. He's your enemy! And besides, he hates you. You're supposed to hate him.

Yeah, well, I still like him! So there!

"Sonny?" A hand being waved in front of my face brought me back to reality.

"What!?" I asked a bit too quickly.

"You just can't resist the Chad Dylan Cooper. You can't even look at me without getting lost in my eyes." He smirked.

I blushed, and turned my head so he wouldn't notice.

Damn, my foot…

He held out his hand, and I stared at it. He was really going to help me up? _Him?_

"Well?" He urged me to take his hand.

I reached up, and the second his fingers touched mine, I felt sparks. He lifted me up off of the ground, and when I got up, severe pain hit my foot as I stepped down.

I mean, yeah it hurt, but this much? Did I break it?

"OW!" I screamed, falling backwards onto Chad's chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist quickly to keep me from falling again.

"W-What happened?" He looked and sounded worried.

…No, I was probably just imagining that part.

"I… my foot… I stepped forward… it hurts." At this point, I slid down the wall until I was laying on the floor.

"Is is broken?"

I looked up at him. He wasn't being sarcastic or anything- he was actually serious.

"I… I don't know really. But it hurts really bad. I think I twisted it."

He sat on his knees next to me.

"Okay. Um, take your shoe off."

How?

"I can't. If I move around to reach the shoe, I'll be in even more pain."

There was a moment of silence before Chad spoke.

"Then I'll get it."

Why was Chad helping me? Did he care? Did it matter? Yes, but not right now.

He crawled over to where my foot was, and carefully undid the straps on my shoe- I was wearing sandals.

While he was undoing them, his finger brushed against my foot.

I flinched.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?" He looked at me.

"No…" It didn't hurt, it felt _good_. Not that I would admit it.

"…Oh. Okay then" He said slowly.

After he took my shoe off, he sat it against the wall.

"I'll take you to your dressing room."

Wow. He really did seem to care.

But how was he going to take me to his dressing room if I couldn't walk?

"Whoa." I said, my question being answered nonverbally.

Chad had picked me up, placing one arm on my back and the other under my legs.

It felt _so good_.

Once we were in my dressing room, he laid me carefully on the couch.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your shoe." He disappeared from sight.

When he returned, he sat it on the ground.

"So, uh, Sonny. Should I call the doctor?"Once again, wow.

"Aw, Chad. That was strangely nice of you, but I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Are you sure…?"

His niceness was starting to get annoying.

"Yes, Chad, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I at least get you some ice for that?" He said, his eyes focused on my foot as he spoke.

"Um, yeah, ice is fine. Thanks."

"No problem." He disappeared again, only to re-appear a few minutes later

He laid the ice down on the floor for a moment, and then he grabbed a pillow. He lifted my feet up and placed the pillow under them.

_Then _he placed the ice pack on it.

"Better?" He asked. Our eyes met for a moment, but I broke the contact quickly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you _so_ much, Chad." I smiled. Who knew your enemy could be so nice to you?

"Where is the rest of your cast at?" He kneeled on the floor beside me.

I sighed.

"Oh, they're rehearsing a sketch that doesn't include me in it."

"…Oh."

Our eyes met again, but this time neither one of us ruined it.

I stared into blue, he stared into brown.

…

My mind starting racing.

Does he really care? Was he really worried about me? What if my cast came back and saw him? Would they be mad? When _would_ they come back? Does Chad like me? Why are these thoughts back to Chad again? Does it matter why? Why is he still here? Why did he help me? Why are we staring at each other? What should I do? Isn't this awkward? Don't I have to do something? Should I kiss him? Why would I _kiss _him? Why am I asking myself a million questions? Why do I want to kiss him _so badly_? Why aren't we doing anything but staring? So should I kiss him then? How would I know? Because you're me? Does he want _me to kiss him_? What would he do if I kiss him? Okay I'll kiss him but when?

Now, stupid!

I sat up slightly and before I could change my mind, I leaned in quickly and kissed him, on the cheek though.

It felt so _right_. So _good_. So _perfect_.

But what was I doing? It was wrong.

So, of course, I pulled back just as quickly as I leaned in. I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

There was only silence.

Why had I done that? Great. Now he'll _really _hate me.

"Sonny?"

I said nothing. I just stared at the ground.

I felt like I was going to pass out. Or cry. Or die.

I was probably going to end up doing all that.

"Sonny…"

I sat up, not caring about the extreme pain moving around caused my foot, and moved to the other end of the couch to get away from his face.

I couldn't run out of there, my foot hurt too much.

Chad, to my dismay, stood up and came over to sit beside me.

I turned so I would not see his face no matter what.

Not only was I humiliated, I didn't want him to see me like this.

Not to mention my face was extremely red.

"Sonny."

He put his arm on my back. He rubbed it slowly, as if that would help.

Okay, it did, a little.

But I still felt like dieing.

"Come on Sonny."

Nothing from me.

"Please, Sonny. Why'd you kiss me?"

Because _I love you._

Yeah, like I would ever say that.

But I was in deep trouble.

What should I say?

"Uh… well, you see I, …I just, you know, I just wanted to…"

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Have you fallen for the Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I was _really _going to pass out soon.

I was terrified of getting rejected.

Yet I answered.

"Yes"

Chad sat there, his eyes becoming wide. He was not expecting this.

"Y-yes as in you… do?""Uh huh."

"And… by that, you mean that _you_… _like_… _me_?"

I nodded.

I looked down at the ground, waiting for him to either start laughing or complaining about how a 'Random' cannot be in love with someone from the 'Falls.'

And then…

Nothing?

Chad hadn't made a sound. I finally decided to look up.

When I did, he sat there grinning.

Great…

I looked down again, and he lifted my chin up.

And then he leaned in.

He liked me?I leaned in as well, and our eyes closed.

He liked me! Oh my God!Before I knew it, my lips were on his…

_hand_!?

I opened my eyes, confused.

He smirked.

"Just _kiss me _already!" I shouted, not realizing it until it was too late.

"Wow. Looks like someone _really_ wants to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper, huh?"

He stared at me, and I blushed.

"I guess so…" I replied softly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do this…"

He pressed his lips against mine.

I had by now forgotten about the pain in my foot.

It didn't matter. Not now.

…

I don't know hw long we kissed, but by the time I pulled away, I thought I was going to explode from lack of air.

We stared at each other for a moment before Chad spoke.

"Er… Sonny?" Chad glanced at the door.

"Wha-" I stopped. There stood Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora, with their mouths hanging open.

"Surprise?" I squeaked.


End file.
